everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Regina Stregone
Regina Alexandra Stregone "Ginger" is the second child of the Witch from Prunella. In the destiny conflicted, she is a Roybel. She has her reasons, but the biggest being being a witch would be cool, but her best friend happens to be someone she has to torture. (Well, that and many other reasons.) Appearance Ginger has thick hair that reaches her waist, half of her hair is snow white, half of her hair is pitch black, separated by a diagonal line, eyes that shift color depending on her moods, white curly lashes, dark purple lips, and skin just the tiniest tint of puple. her style is...somewhat typical of a witch's daughter. Black, high collared shirt with a purple gem shaped like a plum at her throat, a gold chain belt, a long black skirt that flows and reaches her ankles, and...hot pink sneakers! Yeah, those who stare too long at her feet get the glowing eye stare. Personality There...really isn't much to say about Ginger. She's just the stereotypical high school student, the girl who answers questions when called on but never raises her hand, (yet still always gets the answer right) is always open to trying the popular things, and can drift from someone's interests to another persons interests and usually fit right in. Ginger, as you may have guessed, is very much a follower. No one really knows if she has any outside interests, because the moment someone says they might try something, Ginger's already going to do it. It's not like she does this because she wants to be friends, but rather she does this because "hey that sounds like a cool idea" and off she goes. If your one of Ginger's friends, however, you see a whole new girl. For one thing, she is loaded with puns, the worse the better, and they always pop up at the worst time, they're her ice breakers and also her "oh my grimm this is incredibly awkward no one's saying anything I really need to fix that" phrases. Another thing you wouldn't expect from the get go, is Mammina Gina (Ginger hates that phrase but Girogia has already patented it.) The thing is, Ginger has a mom mode, and it's always active. If you sneeze within a six mile radius of her, she's there with cold medicine, a kleenex, and a thermos of chicken soup. She's a mom to everyone, but don't think you escape the puns when she mother's Definitely a child. Giorgia and her then boyfriend, who also happened to be a close friend of Ginger's, had a pretty nasty fight, Ginger ran away until they found her hiding in a toy store. They explained that occasionally they're would be fights but that didn't mean they didn't love Ginger, and they always would. (They had to buy Ginger a bear before she agreed to come home.) Ginger has no concept of personal wellbeing. Pastry and a bag of chips? That's a meal for her. Only two hours left till the sun rises? Oh that's plenty of sleep. (Try pulling any of that yourself and she's going to flip and practically force feed you a fancy four course meal, and sing you every lullaby she knows.) Ginger takes small acts of kindness to her very seriously. Smile at her? Oh you must be the nicest person ever. help her pick her stuff up when it falls? Oh you are most definitely a godsend. Bring her the homework she missed out on, and ''offer to help? She will break down and sob, thanking you over and over. She has buckets of anxiety and really wishes she is worth living, worth attention, that people like her, that she's actually doing something good, and not just breaking/cursing everything she comes across. She just wants to be accepted. Family Mother: Sofia Stregone Is absent. She basically dumped a five year old Ginger on the steps of her son's place, returning only occasionally, just enough to make sure they remember that ''she ''is Ginger's mother and they aren't her parents, and therefore she has full rights to do what she wants with her daughter. It happens twice a year, once every six months, that Sofia takes Ginger away for a weekend and Ginger dreads it's approach with every fiber of her being. Sister in Law: Prunella Fesso Honestly, more of a mom than Sofia, she has threatened to run to the school and demand why no one was taking care of Ginger after Ginger admitted she had ran into something and gotten a cut on her cheek. (it needed to have six stitches, but no way was Ginger admitting that.) But say Prunella is her mother, and Ginger will laugh and laugh without stop. Brother: Francesco Stregone He doesn't act like a father figure. He'll protect Ginger and keep her well fed, but that's...about it. He'll come up with half baked schemes for Ginger and him to do, and they'll go have fun...usually coming home about four hours later to be greeted by a disapproving Prunella. Niece: Giorgia Stregone-Fesso Giorgia, Gio, is the same age as her, and consequently, the times that Ginger spends with them, and not the odd three days max in a row with her mother, they act like sisters. When Gio isn't acting like her mother, Gio is in turn driving Ginger crazy, and making her want to hug her forever. Friends '''Giorgia Stregone-Fesso' Gio is one of her best friends, and as such is always trying to direct the giving of care, back to Ginger. (She pretended to have a migraine once so Ginger would stop hiding she had had a migraine for three days and would take care of herself). That, and buying a pretty large bear for an upset Ginger is just the tip of what she will do for her. Antonio Amore They grew up together, despite being from different fairy tales, it's always been Gio, Ginger, and Tony. Ginger loves to spend time with him, as he always thinks of interesting things to do, and knew as soon as she was old enough to know about these things, that Tony really liked Gio. They dated, but broke up, and Ginger is betting that it won't last, because these two clearly love each other. Armand Malheur She found him in the cold late one night, injured, hungry, and exhausted, and Mamina Gina took control. She was sickened by the sight of his bloody clubfoot, but just bandaged it, and tried her best to warm him. When he was well enough, she took him home, with a promise to return, and didn't like the looks of his mother. His mother accused her of being a demon, but sometimes will let the girl in, though rare, as they both do not see eye to eye. Maria Verdosa Ginger likes people who care about others, and Maria fits that bill. The thing that might be considered slightly annoying is that Maria never lets her ask people questions like "when did you sleep last" without asking her the same question. Ginger tries not to let it annoy her, it's that aspect of her personality that attracted Ginger to Maria in the first place. (Ginger is attempting to learn Spanish so she can better understand Maria's murmurings.) Gwendolyn Darling The mothering squad! They both love to take care of people who seem like they need it, and Ginger sometimes tries to direct the care onto Gwen if she feels she needs it, though in all honesty, Ginger needs Gwen to care for her, as she is a lot less mature than her friend. Acquaintances Lei Siu Zhi Gio has tried to explain to Ginger that she can't just adopt every sad boi she meets, but...that has yet to sink in. They aren't really friends persay, but she knows him well enough to know when something makes him uncomfortable, waits about three seconds for him to say something, and when he doesn't comes up with an excuse to pull him away. Romance Eh...no. Trivia What various eye colors mean on Ginger. *Red-angry, but not enough you should worry. *Blue-sad *Green-joyous *Grey-meh, not really feeling anything *Peach-fear *White-lonely *silver-annoyed *tan-mom mode is active *gold-content *purple-mischievous *orange-defense against gossip *yellow-tired *pink-in love *lilac-flirtatious *Brown-in pain *Black-just, no, run as fast as you can when her eyes are black She speaks with a heavy Italian accent and some words are hard to understand, even if she pronounces them as carefully as she can, it's masked by the accent and it makes her frustrated. Abilities None. She has no special abilities, no magic, no nothing. The only magic thing about her is the glowing eye thing she can do and the fact her eyes change colors depending on her moods. Interests Glass work Other than doing whatever anyone else says seems like fun, she actually can think uniquely. Glass blowing. She usually manages small little replicas of animals or fairies, but she is going for something bigger. '''Knitting: '''When she was little, she witnessed Prunella trying to teach Gio how to knit, and Gio wouldn't have it, leaving to go find Francesco to have fun, Ginger felt bad for her sister in law, and asked if she could learn. She doesn't knit as much as she makes little glass figurines, but she does indeed knit things. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Prunella